Honor Bound
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: ONE SHOT For a man who used to be a samurai, such as Jin, his swords were his life. What happened to the man who was once a member of society's elite warrior class when his swords were taken? My how times have changed...Please R&R.


To serve and to protect was the duty of the samurai for several hundred years. They were bound to a code of honor which held no exceptions and did not allow for loopholes. What then, happened to these dedicated elite when their swords were taken?

* * *

Jin lay in the filthy sheets of the brothel, naked. His head rested on the musty futon that also carried the scent of the various men who passed through. No matter how often the sheets were washed they would always carry the scent of sweaty men. Jin thought to himself 'What am I doing here?' 

He missed Fuu. He rolled on his stomach and buried his face in the crook of his arm. He thought of Shino as well, but not as often and thought of her as more of a fond memory. He knew Fuu for much longer and was continually surprised by her. His memories of these women were one of the few comforts he owned. Even still, he was in a brothel. 'Is this place part of my search? No, it is just another stop along the way' he thought.

As the body beside him heaved and sighed with sleep Jin thought of the events that brought him there.

* * *

The new law was passed banning the wearing of his swords. Jin believed in the righteousness of order, but could not part with his swords. They were not only a part of him, they were his life. He couldn't leave them at home even if he wanted to. After all he was still a penniless ronin and destined to walk the path of solitude. He had no home to place them in.

After the sun set the rain came down. His hair was pasted to his face as he trudged aimlessly down the street. He had wandered into the red light district again. He wasn't sure why he kept finding himself there. The whores called out to him from their wooden cages. His eyes glazed over with a mixture of despair and desire. Sometimes he would give into their calls and waste what little money he had on temporary comfort.

On this particular walk he was tired. Jin was tired of everything. Traveling with Fuu brought him some sunshine, and Mugen, though disgusting, rude, and thoughtless, was a good challenge when Jin needed one. With neither of them around Jin slipped further into the darkness of his heart. He was getting older and felt aching in his bones.

The police had spotted his swords and stopped him. They threatened him with their guns. Jin thought 'I will die without these swords. I might as well defend them.' Jin drew his sword to their rifles. With his lack of good food and no sleep Jin was slow. Instead of feeling the deadly pierce of a bullet, as he had expected, Jin felt the broad butt of a rifle on the back of his neck.

The blow to his neck was disorienting and he lost track of where his limbs were and how to move them. He felt another rifle butt on is back and another in his ribs.

Jin couldn't tell which way was up and couldn't defend himself. Jin's vision got fuzzy and he could sense wetness on his face. When his disorientation faded he found himself on the ground. The vision in his right eye had gone black. There was the cold muddy earth beneath him and a warm trickle he knew was blood coming from his temple. His arm ached something terrible from being twisted into an unnatural position. Regardless of the pain, he reached for his swords. He heard the police walking off behind him laughing at how they had taken his swords.

For a moment Jin thought he saw Mugen's bushy head passing by on the street. The man turned and Jin saw it was a face of a stranger. Jin knew he could not regain his swords alone in this state. They were lost, forever.

Jin could not take back his life. 'I will die here, in this street, penniless and alone.'

Jin sorrowfully gave into unconsciousness not expecting to wake again. He did though. Jin awoke but at first he could not see. He felt his body lying on a soft layer of bedding and bandages around his head. Someone had taken him off the street and dressed his wounds.

Jin met the woman responsible and expressed his gratitude and indebtedness to her. "I have no money" he said out of reflex "I cannot repay you for your kindness."

The woman smiled and said "That's just fine. Can you do some work for me?"

"Of course" he said.Jin nodded an affirmative and at the time thought 'Perhaps this is my second chance.'

The woman said "Do you give your word as a samurai?"

Jin, who's hunger was near unbearable, said "Yes, of course."

* * *

As Jin looked back on that night he thought he would have preferred to die in that street. He felt a hand slowly pull away the sheet and stoke the skin of his bare ass.

A high pitched woman's voice came from the hallway "Oh, sir, pardon the intrusion sir, but—"

Jin said "Yes, we know."

The woman shrieked "Taneuma! You have another customer."

Jin sighed and stood then wrapped his body in clothing again. Taneuma was then left alone to receive the next customer. The door opened and an older man stood in there.

Jin recognized the man right away. He had no doubt that it was Inuyaka, the man Jin would forever remember as the fire fly samurai. Jin remembered the assassin from the beginning of his journey with Fuu and Mugen. Jin would not forget the man who tried to seduce him in a hot spring before trying to kill him. Their fight only stopped when Inuyaska's client died. Inuyaka had told Jin that he suspected they would meet again someday, then corrected himself and said that he was sure they would.

Jin never believed he would see the assassin again, but there they were. Inuyaka gave a bemused look to Jin and said "So you're Taneuma? Hm, ironic , no?"

Jin narrowed his eyes at the older man and then looked away. Inuyaka continued to speak as he undid his belt. "You have quite the reputation around the gay quarter and a tragic story to boot. That brothel woman holding you to your honor, knowing you couldn't refuse to work for her after you gave your word. You bushido bound samurai," Inuyaka shook his head, "I'll never understand."

Inuyaka approached Jin like someone approaching a wild dog. He was unsure of how Jin would react and the excitement made Inuyaka a bit giddy. Jin saw a strange and disturbing smile crossed Inuyaka's lips. Inuyaka placed his palm on Jin's chest underneath the folds of his clothes. Jin gave Inuyaka an angry look then closed his eyes remembering he could not fight this.

Inuyaka said "Oh, hehehe, angry? Well I'm sorry Taneuma, but I paid good money for you," Inuyaka's hands pushed the clothing off Jin's shoulders "and I'm not going to waste it by talking to you. Now let's get started."

Jin reluctantly complied. After all, having sex with men was now his duty. My, how times have changed.


End file.
